


The breeder

by doc_mummy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_mummy/pseuds/doc_mummy
Summary: This is the story of Ruby, a breeder in the months before and after the apocalypse.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The truth and rules of a breeder

A breeder

A breeder is a woman who gathers around her a harem of men; she is super fertile and often gives birth to multiples. Every pregnancy she has never has any complications. The men chosen by a breeder is carefully chosen to have certain “skills”. These skills can be anything really, either from a professional standpoint to something silly such as how they cook. A breeders children a sacred to the breeder.  
There are many rules about what can and can’t be done to a breeder.

These are just the main ones.

1\. A breeder cannot be forced to carry a person’s children. If a breeder is forced or raped in any way, a child will not be conceived.  
2\. No government, organization, or and person can take any breeders children from their mother.  
3\. If a breeder rejects a male from harem, the male will leave immediately and will not seek custody of any children the breeder has birthed or claimed. (It is very rare for a breeder to reject and then exile a male from her harem. Only if the male has done something inexcusable such as hit or hurt one of the breeders children does this happen)  
4\. A breeder may at any time lay claim to ANY child she sees at any time. (This really only happens when or if, a child has been around the breeder for a prolonged time(about 1-2weeks) and is being Abused/neglected by its parent/s. this is very rare) However if a breeder lays claim to a child not her own, all of her harem are automatically considered “fathers/dads” to the claimed child)  
5\. Any child either birthed/claimed by a breeder is automatically adopted by all the males of the breeder’s harem.  
6 It is the responsibility of the government to aid a breeder if they need such help. Sometimes a breeder is quite young when they first have sex and birth their first child/ren. Usually in those cases the government will step in and pay for the needs of the family. However as a breeder grows, she tends to pick and choose who she brings into her harem, usually the men she brings into her harem have multiple skills.  
7 A breeder does not have to keep the man/ men who impregnates her. If she decides that the male who impregnated her is sub-par, then she has the right and the option to get rid of him. (This usually happens when a breeder is young and inexperienced) the males’ rights to the child/ren are automatically revoked.  
8 A breeder and her children are always to be homed and looked after, either by her harem or the government.  
9 The populace is taught to revere and cherish a breeder. It just is.  
10 Breeders are rare, only 1 in every million is born. Breeders are found usually at the 10 year old vaccination times with a simple blood test. Although they can be found earlier, it is in a breeder nature to have sex regularly after her first time.  
11 If a breeder is upset by something (usually concerning her children) then the breeder can be considered very dangerous. A breeder can scent her children and mate so she find them anywhere. (this is like a bats sonar, it pings a location back to the breeder, so that she always knows where her family is)  
12 Breeders are not made. They are born. The condition of being a breeder is not hereditary. It is simple biology that picks a baby in the womb to be a breeder.  
13 Breeders and their harems and their children are immune to any sickness or injury. Any injuries are healed within minutes (scientists believe that this happens to prevent a breeder from hurt and pain)  
14 It has been documented that a breeder harem often grow “knots” after being chosen by the breeder to become one of the harem. The “knots” are used to help with impregnation.  
15 A breeder may have as many males in her harem as she wants (the record was set in 1904 when a breeder had a documented 21 males in her harem)  
16 The makes of the harem fuck both their breeder and each other. It is considered normal to see harem males fuck each other.  
17 Breeders are consider “Gentle souls” and are often emotionally driven. Or emotionally needy.  
18 A breeder has many kinks, this is driven by biology. Usually these kinks are: daddy kink, impregnation kinks, cum inflation kinks, knotting kinks, there are many kink but most of them center on breeding their breeder.  
19 It is the responsibility of the community to take care of a breeder and her family’s needs if at any time the government is unable to do so.  
20 There is no limit to how many children a breeder can birth (a breeder in 1659 had a documented 217 children over 35years.  
21 To be chosen as a harem male is considered to be a great honor.  
22 Breeders are natural mothers and lovers.  
23 To do any harm to any of the harem or the children is considered a moral sin. In 1873, a breeder was forced to watch as her 15 children and 7 harem males were almost killed in a fire set by a Dutch nobleman who had been rejected by the breeder. The breeder went on to utterly destroy the nobleman and all of his family, weather they supported the noble man or not. She then became a figurehead to other breeders as she utterly destroyed the man’s reputation and standing in the court before killing him publically on the steps of a Dutch cathedral. She had him drawn and quartered by a series of pulleys at four corners very, very slowly.  
24 Breeders cannot be killed in anyway; even a bullet to the brain will be healed by a breeder after some time (usually a few hours). Breeders and their harem and children can only die via old age.

25 A breeder is naturally inclined to have sex with men, if a breeder is kept from doing so for any reason then the breeder can enter a temporary madness where she will do any to fuck a male. Whether that male is human or not. Bestiality is also accepted but not really talked about to outsiders, to the harem.

It has been found that if a breeders had been brought up in an environment that is not emotionally open that a breeder is more touch and loved starved, in such cases, a breeders harem and children are often almost “over loved” by their mother.

These are the most important rules of the breeders.  
However this can change at any time.

The government’s responsibility to breeders:

It is the responsibility to provide for a breeder when as soon as she is found and when she is just starting her way. The government will provide a very large home to the breeder for the breeder to use rent free throughout her lifetime.  
This home is wherever the breeder wants to live, some want to live in the city, some in the countryside others want to live on the road in buses or on the water in houseboats. The option is up to the breeder and the government will buy/build any house a breeder wants.

The government knows that a breeder will never stop having children and provides a safe house usually under the house chosen by a breeder, filled with long-life food and necessaries. This stuff is only really eaten if it is absolutely needed and is replaced with newer stuff every 5 years.

After a newly emerged breeder and her two children were found to be starved to the bone in 1554 it was determined that no breeder will ever face such a thing again. The breeder in that case was so thin that doctors at the time could lift her up and look right through her body like it was a lace curtain. The supplies left in place for a breeder is enough to feed 300 men for 30 years. They would never allow such a thing to happen to a breeder and her children ever again.

This is the story one breeder named Ruby. read as she becomes a breeder in the months before and after the beginning of the Walker apocalypse. Who will she choose to become her harem and how will her harem provide and look after her and her children.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Breeder Emerges

Chapter 1  
Ruby’s POV

Before I tell you of the day I became a confirmed breeder, I will tell you of my life, what life I’ve lived in 12 years.  
I was born in 2008, to a drug addled and booze loving mother who thought nothing of giving me up to the system. Normally a baby would be snatched right up for adoption, unfortunately for me, I was born high and drunk courtesy of my mother and so I was in the hospital for almost a year after I was born. My own father was unknown. Then I was placed right into the Game of Foster Homes.  
I suppose that it wasn’t too bad, but I still remember how it felt to never be touched or hugged unless it was to change my nappies or wash me in the tub. To watch as mothers hugged and kissed their kids on the playground and yet I couldn’t remember ever being hugged or kissed on the head or read stories at night, the foster home always spread tales about how a normal home with a mother or father was truly like. I fantasized about having a home of my own. Of children and a husband or just having someone to love me or for me to love. It was my secret dream of maybe one day.  
I remember the first time I had sex with a man, I needed sex from that moment; I needed and demanded as much sex as I could. To me sex was love. I wanted to be loved or even just lovable. To be held in ones arms. To be touched.  
I remember the day that I became a certified and confirmed breeder. I was at school waiting in line to get the Measles Vaccine (age 13) when a nurse came and took a mouth swab with what looked like an ear bud. I got the jab and was sitting in the hall about to start Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone when there was a loud commotion coming from the nurses’ station. A nurse walked over to our group and started to look at our wristbands with our information on them. She stopped at me. Picked up my hand and looked at the information stored there.   
“I have her” the nurse, Trudy Miller, from her name tag on her chest, called out to the other nurses. “Ruby, dear, you have been confirmed as a breeder” I sat there in shock and disbelief.   
I was a breeder? Me? I was so happy. I would be loved for real now; I would have my dream of having a family to love.  
Things moved so quickly after that, a man showed up from a government agency called the Breeders and Babies Initiative Ensemble or BABIE. (I’m still sure that they named it BABIE and then came up with the words lol) He walked up to me with a gentle smile on his admittedly handsome face.  
“Hello ruby, my name is David Hudgens, and I am here to be your very own Mentor and Assistant. Now do you know what is going to happen now?” he asked me. He was naturally calm and I felt calmed by his presence.   
“No” I murmured, I was uncertain about any of this and yet I wanted to know, I needed to know. I was one of those people that if I didn’t know what was happening around me, I would start to feel anxious and unsure “What’s going to happen to me now? Where am I going to live? Will I go back to the foster home?” I asked in rapid fire to Mr. Hudgens.  
“Well first off, we have to sort out some things with the Department of Social Services, and then take you to the hospital for some tests, but after that we’ll look into finding you a home of your own. Do you want to live in the city or in the countryside?” he asked me,  
“The countryside!” I squealed, I loved the countryside because I had only seen it once or twice in my lifetime. “Oh, please can I live in the countryside?” I begged him; he chuckled amused at my antics.  
“You can live anywhere you want. We’ll take care of all your needs, at least until your males are found and are able to take care of you”  
After that things started to happen rapidly, before I knew it I had a large home in the hills of Georgia Country, surrounded by two huge fences. The first held my home and yard; the seconded surrounded a farm that contained both animals and food crops. 

Growing up in state care and foster homes had taught me one thing, food is vital. I was still in the foster home mindset that I had to horde my food. (This is a part of the dark mindset that prevails a lot of people from such situations where food is not readily available). I had recently come across some Canning and Preserving videos on YouTube. I had found my calling. It was quickly realized by BABIE that I was naturally a giver. I gave my all to whatever or whoever.  
The media had a field day when I was found but due to the laws regarding breeders I was kept mostly out of view. The information splashed across television was mostly recapping what is known about breeders and ‘apocalypse nuts’ asking what kind of catastrophe was about to emerge.   
And then I found my first two males.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mates One and Two

Chapter two  
Daryl and Merle Dixon  
Mates One and Two.

I loved my new life.

I loved my new home. My farm. It was everything I had ever dreamed about (when I allowed myself to dream). I had a large home with 12 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a huge kitchen and dining room; a ginormous basement filled to the brim with food and hygiene supplies. 

I loved walking around the farm, watching the animals and watching as the greenhouses were installed. There were two! And they were large. I would never have to worry about how to feed my babies or worry about my little ones going hungry.

There were 4 permanent residents living on the farm, other than me.  
1\. Billie Matheson: resident Vet, she took care of all the animal’s medical needs.  
2\. Robert Moors: resident cattle hand, he took care of feeding and milking the animals as well as retrieving eggs from the chickens etc.  
3\. Maria Moth: Housekeeper and my main guardian, until I found my males.  
4\. Aaron Brason: general cattle hand and farm helper.

I loved my new life and my farm, but sometimes I felt suffocated. So I would often find myself walking through the nearby forest land. 

I loved nature; there was just something about it that calmed me inside. As I was walking and not really paying much attention to my surroundings, I walked around a tree as an arrow flew by my face, slicing my cheek lightly, the was a series of swearing as I cried out in pain, holding my bleeding face in my hands.

Two hands pulled my own from my face and examined my face as I kept my eyes closed, I heard two men swearing and cussing, for some reason this made me feel amused.  
“Fuck, dammit, what are we gonna do now!” one of them men muttered “coppers gonna be up in our arse’s so badly we’ll be lucky to avoid heading to the slammer” one of the rednecks was swearing the other held a bandana to my face to slow the bleeding.

“hey, ya alright there, darlin’? I’m Merle, and this dumbass” he said nodding in the other man’s direction “is ma brother, Daryl”  
“I’m ruby, I’m alright” I murmured, distracted by the smell coming from the two men. I knew what was happening, I could feel the need coming at me, I hadn’t had sex in months since before I was found, I was so surrounded by others that I was so uncomfortable, I couldn’t. But now, now I was alone with two very handsome and virile men.  
I felt a haze come over me as nothing I had ever felt before, my actions were no longer my own, as I pushed my hands into Daryl’s pants.  
“The fuck” he yelped jumping back from me,  
“Please” I whined, needed, “need, please, need” it was Merle who put together what was happening, he had seen it once in Afghanistan, when he was on deployment,  
“Holy shit, you’re a breeder” he yelled out in surprise, I felt Daryl start in surprise as he stopped resisting my advances.  
“Please” I continued to try to get into Daryl’s pants; this time he let me pull his pants and boxes down freeing his swiftly engorging erection. My hand going over to palm Merles pants as well. I wanted and need these men, and from the feel of it I doubted that they would deny me any further. 

Merle came up behind me and pressed his erection against my back, he groaned “fuck me, you’re so tiny, gonna fill ya up with Dixon cock, put ya on ma cock and spin ya around” I heard Daryl moan in desire as he slowly peeled my top off and started to nip at my admittedly small to medium bust, my nipples standing at attention. Perky and needy. As Daryl was sucking my tits, merle was pulling down my pants and panties, I heard him suck in his breath as my pussy was revealed to his gaze.  
“fuck, look at that pussy, already wet with your juices, already swelling with desire” I felt his fingers beginning to open and touch my pussy, then his fingers left me and entered his own mouth, never had I seen something like that, and the moan that left his mouth was the filthiest one yet. He pulled my pants off completely, leaving my panties hanging off one ankle as he pulled my legs over his shoulders and smothered his head in my pussy, feeling his tongue slide backwards and forwards as he ate me out completely as I groaned around Daryl’s cock in my mouth. I heard Daryl swear profusely as his cock was enveloped in my mouth, he pushed forward and his cock entered my throat. 

Daryl’s POV

This hot young slip of a girl had her throat clenching down on my cock as I continued to thrust it further into her gullet. My brother was eating this young things pussy as though it was the fabled well of youth. I had never fucked the same woman as my brother the thought of double dipping had never appealed to me before, but with this one, the mere thought was enough to force my ejaculation right into this breeder’s stomach. And wasn’t that a bitch, when I heard Merle exclaim she was a breeder, my mind went absolutely blank, as my cock engorged and hankered to be realized from its confines.

Ruby’s POV

I felt as Daryl released his load into my mouth and pulled me away from merles questing mouth, he pulled me up his body, pinned my hips in his hands as Merle took his brothers cock in hand and placed it into my gasping pussy. I felt as every inch penetrated my insides. The feel of his cock as it split my pussy in two was incredible, then Merle did something unexpected, he started to add another finger in besides his brothers cock, the feeling of being fucked by a cock and fingers were too much as I pulsed and came on Daryl’s cock.

The guys then lifted my legs up over Merles shoulders and Merle started to add his cock to my already filled pussy. The stretch was enormous; the Dixon brothers were not small by any stretch. Merle went slowly but eventually I was stuffed full of two Dixon cocks, I was in heaven.  
“Please, please, please” I whimpered, I struggled to say anything else.  
“Tell us baby, tell us what ya want” Merle ordered me as he thrust into me again (and between you and me, that almost made me come),  
“You, cock, please”   
“You already got our cocks’ bub, tell us what ya want us to do to ya” that was Daryl in his redneck drawl, as he thrust into me sharply,  
“Please fuck me, knock me up, need please, wanna be a momma” I screamed in pleasure as both men groaned and thrust into me  
“Yeah? Want us ta make ya mama? Knock ya up, put a bun in ya oven?” Merle asked as he thrust into me, I could tell the dirty talk was getting to both men,  
“Yes” I shrieked “take me, use me, get me pregnant, destroy my pussy” with that I came and flooded the guy’s cocks with my juices, I heard Merle swear as he let go and came in my open and welcoming womb, followed shortly thereafter by Daryl who groaned at the feel of his brothers cock pulsing his come next to his cock. 

We ended up on the ground as both Merles and Daryl’s legs gave out beneath us. The feeling of both their cocks slowly slipping out of my well used cunt was incredible, and making me squirt as I screeched my pleasure to the heavens.

“Fuck” Daryl swore “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” merle agreed with a murmur. I slumped into unconsciousness. Truly fucked.

We all must have fallen asleep under the canopy of trees at some point there, because we were woken by a squad of police out on training  
“Police, put your hands up” I woke with a start, hearing Merle and Daryl swear and go for their weapons (as was there second nature), I was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled from my males, I screeched in outrage, as they were tackled and cuffed, all the while we were still naked, and the evidence of our activities dripped down my thighs. As I struggled to be freed from the officer holding me, Merle and Daryl were being pulled towards the main walkway of the national forest.   
I was terrified as I heard words like rape and prison and juvvie, I managed to elbow the officer in the groin before I ran as soon as I could back towards my home. Jumping through the bush as though it were second nature, I had grown to know these woods intimately, I heard the policemen falling behind before finally fading as I ran naked through the underbrush, I finally saw the fence that started to emerge from the forest, and I was home. I was safe, but my men were not.


	4. Jail Break

Chapter three  
Jail Break

As soon as I was in eyesight, Robert and Aaron were running towards me with concern and fear on their faces.  
“Ruby, are you okay?” Robert exclaimed taking off his shirt to cover me,  
“I need…”I puffed out of breath “I need...”  
“Need what?” Aaron asked,  
“Phone, need a phone” I puffed, Aaron passed me his as I dialed a number that I was forced to remember by BABIE.  
“BABIE, this is David” David Hudgens, my helper.  
“It’s ruby, they took them, they took them” I was hysterical at this point “they took my males, they took them” David didn’t even ask, he just said;  
“Ruby, I’m on my way, I’ll be there in about a 3 hours, and I’ll take a chopper. Three hours. We’ll sort this” with that he hung up on me and Aaron and Robert took me back to the main house where Maria proceeded to run me a bubble bath to help me relax. I knew that it would be useless to relax me until I had my men back.

About three hours later a chopper touched down in the far paddock as I ran towards David tears that hadn’t stopped in the past 3 hours flowed down my very red and blotchy face. David got me back to the house sat me down and got me to tell him what happened,  
“Ruby, I need to know everything”  
“I met them in the forest, I was walking as I always do and then out of nowhere an arrow hit me” I pointed to my face where a small gash was and David instructed Maria to get the first aid kit and started to patch me together again “then I met Daryl and his brother Merle Dixon, I knew as soon as I met them that they were my mates” I started to tear up, the strain on our bond was pulling me towards them, but the distance between us was hurting me even more, I skipped over our loving and started back over when the coppers arrested my mates. “They were threatening them with prison and I was so afraid that I ran away, I heard one of the coppers mention juvvie. Please, I need them” after that there was no stopping the tears that had been stopped from stopping again.  
David stood up and told me I would have my mates back very soon and left.

Daryl’s POV  
I had fallen asleep after wrapping my arms around Ruby feeling Merle do the same from the other side, spooning her and woke to a face full of guns and an angry brother, merle had never been one to be woken up happily, to find that we were surrounded by coppers and then being pulled from ruby, and then put in cuffs, seeing that copper with his hands on ruby, even if was only on her arm, cause me go berserk and start to struggle, the fact that I would have struggled anyway played no bearing on my mindset at the time, filled me with fury. Hearing that we were to be charged with rape and prison, I saw terror on ruby’s face, then she managed to get free of the copper that held, she ran. And by goodness was she fast. Just watching her run was almost enough to get me hard again. If I wasn’t surrounded by coppers.

The coppers that went after her came back empty handed and got ribbed by their colleagues as Merle and I were herded to the cop cars and taken to prison, merle was uncharacteristically quiet and had a thoughtful frown on his face as I kept my own silence.

As the cop rounded the car to the front door merle said in an urgent tone,   
“Keep quiet, and say nothing about ruby or that she’s a breeder. Say nothing” I nodded, I was confused but when merle tells me something I obey, some of the time.

When we arrived at the station in king county we were booked and read our rights by this time it was almost an hour since we were arrested. We were placed in separate cells, inside the bullpen and a copper was less than 10 feet from us so we couldn’t even talk to each other. Although that didn’t stop Merle from cussing out the coppers quite effusively, I might add.

At around the five hour mark of been arrested there was a commotion coming from the reception as a man with light brown hair and in a suit and tie, stood face to face with the deputy sheriff who was red faced and furious.  
“We picked them up naked on either side of a young girl” he shouted in the man’s face, the man barely blinked and replied,  
“Those two men, Daryl and Merle Dixon have been confirmed as official males to a breeder, they are to be released immediately” Merle and I looked at each other shocked, and admittedly somewhat relieved.

The deputy sheriff was absolutely furious and tried to press charges that really made no sense, such as having sex in an national forest or attempting to hunt in a national forest to resisting arrest, the man pointed out that as official males to the breeder we were exempt from the restrictions on where to have sex or hunting, regardless of WHEN exactly we actually met and mated with ruby. As for the resisting arrest charges, well they had been trying to separate a newly mated breeder from her mates. Or two newly mated males from their breeder. It was a moot point.

It was the interference of the copper next to our cells that let us out and undid our cuffs, before releasing us to the man in the suit. The deputy sheriff was still attempting to have us kept in the cells for any reason. He really didn’t like us. And while this was happening, Merle and I were still fucking naked but for our boxes. Our clothes having being left behind in the forest. 

We found ourselves following this man that introduced himself to use a David Hudgens, heading for a black SUV with tinted windows that sat in the parking lot of the police station. We hopped in quickly figuring that this man was gonna take us to our breeder, my mind was still reeling from that. About 15 minutes into an uncomfortable drive, David pulled over on the side of the empty country road and tuned in his seat,  
“Look guys” he started “I’m only going to say this once; if you hurt that girl nothing will stop me from destroying you. Now ruby is delicate, extremely delicate, you are the first guys she’s shown any interest in at all, she has real needs and it seem like you lucky fuckers have been chosen by her” he then turned back to his seat and started to drive again.  
“So where exactly are you taking us?” Merle questioned as we drove passed the national forest in which we first met ruby.  
“I’m taking you to ruby’s home. It’s a farm about 20 minutes’ walk from where you found her”  
Merle and I both let out a deep breath of relief.   
“Is she alright?” I asked him, concerned about ruby.  
“no, she’s not alright” he snapped “she absolutely distraught, she was forced to run through the bush, getting cut in multiple places to get to her home and the closest phone to call me. So that I could get your arses out of the Klink, because you all decided to sleep in the forest instead of sleeping in a bed. She is extremely upset and inconsolable. I had to come up from DC 3 hours via chopper to get you, because ruby is so distraught that she refused to sleep or eat” David was furious, more with the coppers than with the guys, but still furious.  
“Bogie at 6o’clock” Merle piped up as we passed the national reserve “coppers been following us last 10 or so minutes”  
“Dammit” David snapped “just what we need”  
“Pull up the road up hare” Daryl ordered,  
“What’s up there?” David asked  
“Our place” smirked merle, “might as well pick up some of our shit” Merle and Daryl were both thing of the arsenal stashed under the floorboards of their old broken down trailer.


End file.
